Liebe oder Drachen
by blackSoul77
Summary: Was ist wenn Charlie Weasley auf der Beerdigung von Dumbledore jemanden trifft, der in ihm alte Gefühle weckt. Eine Fanfiction mit Charlie und jemand, der nicht aus den Büchern stammt.
1. Chapter 1

Fast alle Figuren gehören J.K.R. und ich habe keinen finanziellen Nutzen aus dieser Geschichte.

Liebe oder Drachen

Kapitel 1

Es war schon einige Zeit her das Erik Westwick Hogwarts betreten hatte.

Er war ein schlanker junger Mann, der leicht gewellte braune Haare, eisige blaue Augen und auch sonst ein gepflegtes Aussehen hatte.

Seit er hier seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war er nicht mehr dort gewesen. Er erinnerte sich sehr gerne daran zurück. Und nun kam er zurück aufgrund eines der traurigsten Anlässe die es gab.

Albus Dumbledore war gestorben und heute fand die Trauerfeier statt. Sein ehemaliger Schulleiter, den er schon damals bewundert hatte, war auf tragische Weise verstorben.

Nach der Schule hatte er lange nichts mehr von seinem Professor gehört, erst als sich Voldemort wieder erhob, kam Dumbledore auf ihn zu. Mittlerweile war Erik zum Leiter der Presseabteilung des Ministeriums ernannt worden und hatte damit einen wichtigen Posten inne. Da Dumbledore nun neue Verbündete suchte, die ihm nützlich sein konnten, war es kein Wunder das er Erik subtil und mit äußerster Vorsicht ansprach. Zwar zögerte er erst aber entschloss sich dann doch dem Orden das Phönix an.

Deshalb störte es Erik nun sehr, dass er nicht als Freund und Verbündeter kam um sich zu verabschieden, sondern als Teil der Delegation aus dem Zaubereiministerium.

Doch war im das nun, da er mit all den anderen Trauergästen vor dem Grabmal saß und der Grabrede lauschte, egal. Er konnte ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen und das war die Hauptsache.

Während die engsten Freunde des Verstorbenen ihre Reden hielten, blickte Erik hinaus auf den See, welcher im Schein der Sommersonne glitzerte. An sich wäre es ein wunderschöner Sommertag, wenn der heutige Anlass nicht gewesen wäre.

Erst durch das Geflüster einer Frau mit einer scheußlichen Schleife im Haar, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Dolores Umbridge… eine furchtbare Person. Sie mit ihrer Vorliebe für rosa und geschmacklosen Bildern von Katzen ging ihm schon seit er im Ministerium angefangen hatte auf die Nerven. Dass sie mitgekommen war, hatte Erik sowieso die Sprache verschlagen als er es hörte. Sie hatte nur schlechtes über Dumbledore gesagt und auch kein Geheimnis aus ihrer Abneigung ihm gegenüber gemacht. Und dies hatte sich auch nicht gerade verbessert, seit sie im vorangegangenen Schuljahr versucht hatte die Schule unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringe und daran gescheitert ist.

Erik atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er schluckte seinen Hass herunter. Er musste sie nur ausblenden. Erik war wegen Dumbledore hier, um sich seiner zu erinnern. Der Gedanke an seine Verhasste Kollegin war da fehl am Platz.

Die gesamte Trauerfeier war sehr ergreifend. Allgemeines schluchzen und weinende Menschen begleiteten das gesamte Ereignis.

Nach der Beisetzung wurden alle Gäste in das Schloss gebeten um etwas zu Trinken, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und um Geschichten über den Verstorbenen auszutauschen.

In der großen Halle waren nun viele Menschen an kleinen runden Stehtischen, über ihnen hingen schwarze Flaggen und Vasen mit weißen Blumen standen überall in der Halle.

Da es doch wärmer war als vermutet und es in dem schwarzen Anzug ganz schön warm in der Sonne geworden war, beschloss Erik sich erst einmal ein Glas Kürbissaft zu holen.

An der Bar angekommen schnappte er sich ein Glas und trank es in einem Zug aus.

„Einen kräftigen Zug haben sie da mein Lieber."

Eine dunkle kräftige Männerstimme erklang hinter ihm. Erik drehte sich um und erkannte den Mann sofort. Hoch gewachsen und lichtes rötliches Haar. Arthur Weasley.

„Arthur. Wie geht es ihnen? Welch trauriger Anlass." Erik reichte ihm die Hand.

Der Händedruck des Zauberers war fest. „Nun ja, den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen. An so einem Tag kann es doch keinen so wirklich gut gehen."

„Zumindest keinen anständigen Menschen", der junge Magier deutete in die Richtung von Umbridge, die gerade genüsslich lachte.

„Furchtbare Person, ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie überhaupt hergekommen ist." Arthur schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Arthur, was mir die ganze Zeit schon im Kopf herum geht, wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?" In einem etwas leiseren Ton fügte er noch hinzu: „ sie wissen schon, mit dem Orden."

Mr. Weasley schaute sich kurz um und sagte dann mit einer noch leiseren Stimme: „Ich glaube hier ist nicht der rechte Ort, um darüber zu sprechen. Aber kommen sie meine Frau und mich besuchen, wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen, dann können wir alles wichtige bereden."

„Sehr gerne, das Angebot nehme ich natürlich an."

Ein weiteres Gespräch mit Arthur wurde verhindert, da hinter ihm ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren aufgetaucht war und ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Hey Dad, Mum sucht dich schon eine ganze Zeit."

„Oh, wirklich? Ich habe mich gerade mit einem Kollegen aus dem Ministerium unterhalten."

Mr. Weasley deutete auf Erik.

„Ich weiß gar nicht ob ihr euch schon kennt. Erik Westwick, das ist mein zweitältester Sohn Charlie."

Der junge rothaarige reichte seinem gegenüber die Hand. „Wir kennen uns, Erik war eine Klasse unter mir in Hogwarts."

„Es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, ich habe dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Er lächelte Charlie an.

„Nun da will ich euch mal in alten Zeiten schwelgen lassen. Ich werde meine Frau suchen, sonst wird sie nur noch sauer und glaubt mir, dass möchte keiner miterleben." Mr. Weasley lachte herzlich und verschwand zwischen den Gästen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich hier treffen würde. Ich dachte du bist immer noch in Rumänien und machst irgendetwas mit Drachen."

„Eigentlich bin ich das auch, aber als ich die Nachricht von Dumbledores tot erhalten habe, bin ich sofort hergekommen um abschied zu nehmen. Und so kann ich auch mal wieder das leckere Essen meiner Mutter genießen." Charlie kratze sich am Kopf und lachte hämisch. Auch Erik konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn die Aussage war so typisch für den Weasley.

„Sag mal, hast du Lust mit mir eine Runde über das Schlossgelände zu drehen? Hier drin ist es mir zu stickig."

Erik überlegte nicht lange und stimmte zu.

Zusammen drängten sie sich durch die Menschenmenge und gingen durch das Eingangstor. Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen war, die Stimmen der Gesellschaft langsam verstummten und keine Seele weit und breit war, drückte Charlie Erik unerwartet gegen eine Wand und gab ihm einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Erik, der vollkommen überrascht war wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Der Dreitagebart des Weasley's kitzelte an der haut des jüngeren Zauberers.

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ sich Erik ganz in das Gefühl des Kusses versinken. Doch als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stieß er den überschwänglichen rothaarigen Magier von sich.

„Charlie was ist denn in dich gefahren? Was sollte das denn?" Ein Hauch von Empörung lag in Erik's stimme.

„Entschuldige, als ich dich gesehen habe, musste ich an früher denken. Da ist es dann einfach über mich gekommen. Ich habe es so vermisst dich zu küssen, weißt du."

Man konnte keine Reue in der Stimme des Weasley's hören, er war eher amüsiert.

„Das war vor Jahren, dass wir was hatten. Du bist nach Rumänien gegangen und wir haben es beendet."

„Du hast es beendet. Ich wollte das nicht." Warf Charlie ein.

„Das ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal. Es war Schluss zwischen uns. Da kannst du mich doch nicht einfach so küssen. Was ist, wenn ich jemanden habe? Wenn ich vergeben bin?"

Eriks stimme wirkte sträng, auch wenn er sich bemühen musste, dass Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was der Kuss in ihm auslöste.

„Aber du hast ja keinen."

„Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen?"

„Erik glaubst du, ich habe mich nicht ab und zu erkundigt wie es dir ergeht?"

Das machte den sonst so schlagfertigen jungen Mann sprachlos.

Er hat sich über mich erkundigt? Bei wem denn? Eine leichte röte stieg in ihm auf.

„Trotzdem, du kannst nicht so aus heiteren Himmel irgendwelche Männer küssen."

„Ich habe auch nicht irgendwelche Männer geküsst, ich habe dich geküsst", entgegnete ihm Charlie.

Erik runzelte die Lippen. „Das kannst du trotzdem nicht einfach so machen. Das gehört sich nicht."

„Als hätte mich es jemals geschert was sich gehört und was nicht. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das einer der Gründe, warum du dich damals in mich verliebt hast. Oder etwa nicht?"

Das Gesicht des braunhaarigen Jungen wurde immer röter und röter. „Wie ist das eigentlich so mit Drachen zu arbeiten? Das muss doch gefährlich sein."

Er versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln, um nicht als Tomate zu enden. Charlie war dies bewusst aber ging darauf.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie über das Schulgelände geschlendert waren, ließen sie sich auf einer Bank unter einer alten Weide nieder.

„Kannst du dich noch an die Bank erinnern?"

„Natürlich kann ich das." Charlie drehte sich zum Baum um, schaute sich den Stamm genauer an und schob dann den Efeu etwas zur Seite, der an der Weide emporkletterte. Darunter war ein Herz mit den Initialen C und E eingeritzt.

„Hier haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst. Das vergesse ich doch nicht. Der schönste Kuss, den ich bis dahin bekommen hatte und dann auch noch mit dem heißesten Jungen der Schule. Sowas bleibt einen doch im Gedächtnis." Charlie grinste Erik an, der mittlerweile wieder rot angelaufen war.

„Du hast mich für den heißesten Jungen der Schule gehalten?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete der Weasley. „Das bist du immer noch, für mich."

„Du bist ein Idiot." Erik musste Charlie anlächeln. Er konnte diesen Impuls einfach nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich meine ich habe deinetwegen mit meiner damaligen Freundin Schluss gemacht. Und das hätte ich nicht für jeden 0815 Typen."

Lächelnd schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf.

In der Ferne ging die Sonne nun so langsam unter.

Sie saßen noch einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander und schauten auf den See.

Dann erhob sich Erik. „Ich muss dann langsam gehen. Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten. Es war schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Warte kurz!" Charlie sprang auf und ging auf Erik zu, bis er ganz dicht vor ihm stand. „Du musst mir noch einen Kuss geben, sonst überstehe ich die nächsten acht Jahre nicht."

Bevor er seinen Satz ganz beendet war, hatte er schon seine Arme um Erik Hüfte geschlungen und ihn ganz an sich heran gezogen.

Dann küssten sie sich. Es war ein Kuss voller Leidenschaft und Begierde. Funken flogen durch die Luft, es war fast so, als würde ein Feuerwerk hinter ihnen explodieren.

Charlies Lippen waren sanft, aber nicht ganz so sanft, wie die von Erik. In dem Moment als sie sich küssten, schienen sie eins zu werden und alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Alles schlechte war in diesen Augenblick aus der Welt verschwunden.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, sagten sie kein Wort. Sie schauten sich nur tief in die Augen.

Und dann ging Erik und Charlie blieb allein bei der Bank unter der Weide stehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Liebe oder Drachen

Kapitel 2

Erik Westwick saß in seinem Büro im Zaubereiministerium. Es lag im obersten Stockwerk bei all den anderen Räumlichkeiten der Führungsebene. Die Abteilung, der der junge Zauberer vorstand, beschäftigte sich mit der Pressearbeit des Ministeriums. Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, Planung und Organisation öffentlicher Auftritte das Ministers und anderer wichtiger Persönlichkeiten, Austausch und Information der Presse über wichtige Angelegenheiten, waren nur einige Themen mit den sich diese Abteilung auseinandersetzte.

Das Büro an sich, war rund und hatte eine große Tür aus dunklen, fast schwarzen Holz. Hinter dem Schreibtisch war ein Fenster, was zur Zeit eine Großstadt der Muggel bei Nacht zeigte. Die Bilder an den Wänden zeigten Hexen und Zauberer, die im Moment in ihren Sesseln oder auf ihren Stühlen schliefen. Über dem Kamin hing ein großes Porträt von Erik selbst, in einem dunkelblauen Festumhang der mit silbernen Fäden bestickt war. Es wirkte imposant und edel aber gleichzeitig auch kühl und distanziert.

Auf dem Schreibtisch hatten sich Berge von Berichten, Akten und anderen wichtigen Papieren angesammelt. Denn schon seit einiger Zeit konnte Erik keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Vor genau einer Woche hatte er Charlie wiedergetroffen, sie hatten geredet, haben in alten Zeiten geschwelgt und sich auch geküsst.

Der Kuss war atemberaubend gewesen. So einen Kuss hatte er schon lange nicht mehr bekommen. Zwar hatte er im laufe der Zeit immer wieder eine Beziehung geführt aber für niemanden hatte er so tiefe und aufrichtige Gefühle empfunden wie für Charlie. Und das diese Gefühle, die er vor langer Zeit in einer Schachtel gepackt und ganz hinten in seinen Unterbewusstsein verstaut hatte, nun wieder da waren, hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen.

Immer wieder hatte er sich die Frage gestellt, wie wohl sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er damals nicht mit Charlie Schluss gemacht hätte und ihm nach Rumänien gefolgt wäre. Hätten sie ein glückliches Leben geführt? Wäre es besser als jetzt? Oder wäre ihre Liebe irgendwann sowieso zerbrochen? All diese Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf.

Ein lautes Klopfen aber holte ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück ins hier und jetzt. Er musste sich selbst erst einmal ordnen, stand dann auf und öffnete die Tür.

Draußen war Arthur Weasley, der anscheinend überrascht war, ihn noch hier anzutreffen.

„Schönen guten Abend Arthur. Was führt sie denn um diese Zeit noch zu mir?"

„Oh, schön das ich sie noch antreffe Erik. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie es sind oder schon die Putzfrau. Ich habe Licht durch ihren Türspalt gesehen und wollte nur wissen ob hier alles in Ordnung ist. In der heutigen Zeit kann man ja nie wissen." Mr. Weasley lachte leicht und grinste Erik an, der sich zu einem Lächeln durchrang.

„Aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft sie noch anzutreffen."

„Ach ja, wieso denn?", fragte der junge Magier verwundert.

„Meine Frau und ich wollten sie morgen Abend zum Essen einladen. Aber ich in meiner Schusseligkeit habe natürlich vergessen sie heute Vormittag zu fragen. Und bevor ich sie morgen damit überfalle, wollte ich jetzt mein Glück noch einmal versuchen."

„Oh, das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen. Gerne nehme ich ihre Einladung an. Ich brauche sowieso etwas Ablenkung von dem ganzen Stress." Erik deutete auf den Berg Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Sehr gut," sagte Arthur. „Dann erwarten wir sie morgen um sieben bei uns."

Er reichte ihm die Hand und verschwand dann den Gang hinunter.

Erik schloss hinter sich die Tür, sah sich noch einmal in seinem Büro um, beschloss dann aber, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte heute noch weiter zu arbeiten, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und ging nach Hause.

Am nächsten Abend stand er mit einer Flasche Elfenwein vor der Tür der Weasley's.

Kurz nachdem er angeklopft hatte, öffnete auch schon eine etwas kleinere Frau mit roten Haaren und einer Schürze die Tür. Ihr Gesicht strahlte Herzenswärme und Freundlichkeit aus.

„Oh Erik mein Lieber, sie sind es. Ich freue mich das sie unsere Einladung angenommen haben. Aber kommen sie doch erst einmal rein." Mrs. Weasley nahm ihn den Umhang ab und hing ihn auf einen Hacken nahe der Tür. „Ich haben ihnen eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht." Erik reichte ihr den Wein.

„Oh, vielen Dank. Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Wollen sie nicht schon einmal zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Er musste einen kurzen Moment stutzen als sie andere erwähnte aber wollte auch nicht unnötige Fragen stellen.

Im Wohnzimmer saßen nicht nur Arthur Weasley, sondern auch Remus Lupin und seine Frau Nymphadora, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebold und der Ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody. Aber zu Erik's größter Überraschung war noch ein Weasley anwesend. Charlie.

„Westwick. Da sie nun auch endlich da sind können wir ja anfangen," polterte Moody.

„Jetzt machen sie mal nicht die Pferde scheu Alastor. Lassen sie den Jungen sich erst einmal hinsetzten," sagte McGonagall in einem strengen aber herzlichen Ton. Moody knurrte in sich hinein aber sagte nichts mehr.

Der einzige freie Platz im Raum war ausgerechnet neben Charlie. Erik nickte den anderen Gästen freundlich zu als er durchs Zimmer ging und sich neben den jungen Weasley setzte.

„Schön das du da bist," sagte Charlie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Nun gut, da wir nun vollzählig sind, kann ich auch beginnen." Moody stand auf und wandte sich der Gruppe zu.

„Wie wir alle wissen, ist Harry Potter, unsere wichtigste Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Im Moment ist er im Haus seiner Verwandten sicher vor Gefahren. Aber sobald er 17 Jahre alt wir, erlischt der Zauber der ihn schütz und er schwebt in großer Gefahr. Aus diesem Grund, müssen wir ihn an einen sicheren Ort bringen, ohne ihn dabei in Gefahr zu bringen. Als Dumbledore noch lebte, hat er einen Plan erdacht, wie dies von satten gehen soll."

In diesen Moment wurde Mad-Eye unterbrochen. Erik war aufgestanden und hatte das Wort ergriffen. „Halten sie es für klug mir den Plan zu verraten?"

Die ganze Runde schaute ihn verdutzt an. Lupin sagte als erster etwas. „Ich bin mir sicher das wir ihnen vertrauen können, Dumbledore hat es schließlich auch getan."

„Nun ja, ich habe auch nicht vor euch zu verraten aber glaubt ihr nicht, dass der Feind versucht heraus zu bekommen wie wir Harry schützen wollen? Ich meine das letzte mal hat Voldemort auch viele Hexen und Zauberer mit einem Fluch belegt um an wichtige Information zu kommen. Und da ich dem Minister und anderen Führungspersönlichkeiten durch meine Arbeit nahe stehe, könnte man ja auch davon ausgehen, dass sie es bei mir versuchen. Da ist es doch besser wenn ich gar nichts weiß."

Alle waren etwas verwundert von den Gedanken die Erik äußerte.

„Nun gut, wenn sie das so wollen. Obwohl ich gedacht hätte, das jemand mit ihren magischen Qualitäten sich zu schützen weiß." Moody sah in streng an.

„Natürlich weiß ich das aber sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass man schon in einem winzigen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit verflucht werden kann. Das ist auch schon Zauberern passiert, die weit mehr Erfahrung und Talent hatten als ich."

„Ich glaube wir sollten seinen Wunsch und seine Bedenken ernst nehmen Alestor. Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein." Kingsley lächelte dem jungen Zauberer bestärkten zu.

„Da wir das geklärt hatten, werde ich solange vor der Tür warten."

Draußen setzte er sich auf eine Gartenbank und starrte in den Himmel. Die Nacht war sternenklar, keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen und der Mond erhellte den Garten.

Auf der einen Seite bedauerte er es, dass er raus gegangen war, auf der anderen Seite hoffte er, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war. Wie alles ablaufen sollte und was tatsächlich passiert kann er sich immer noch im Nachhinein berichten lassen.

Eriks Gedanken schweiften immer mehr ab und zogen ihre Bahnen durch die Nacht.

Das Geräusch von Schritten holte ihn wieder ins Jetzt zurück.

Er leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit, die sich zum Haus hinauf zog, hinein.

Charlie kam den Weg hinab gelaufen. „Hey, darf ich mich setzten?" Fragte er aber wartete nicht auf die Antwort und nahm neben Erik platz.

„Die sind da drinnen jetzt fertig. Du kannst jetzt wieder rein kommen wenn du willst aber meine Mum sagt, dass das Essen frühestens in einer Stunde fertig sein wird."

„Die Nacht ist eigentlich viel zu schön um sie im Haus zu verbringen. Aber mit der Zeit wird es schon ganz schön kalt." Erik rieb sich über die Arme.

„Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen." Charlie schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine weiche wärmende Decke legte sich über sie.

„Schon viel besser," sagte der braunhaarige Zauberer und schmiegte sich an den kuscheligen Stoff.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen sie und schauten in die Nacht.

„Da hat es ja doch keine acht Jahre gedauert bis wir uns wiedergesehen haben." Charlie musste lachen und fügte scherzend hinzu: „Aber den Kuss den du mir gegebne hast bekommst du trotzdem nicht wieder."

Beide mussten herzhaft lachen.

„Aber sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich noch hier? Müsstest du nicht schon längst wieder in Rumänien sein?"

„Ja eigentlich schon aber mein Bruder Bill wird schon sehr bald heiraten und da dachte ich mir, dass es sich nicht lohnt erst wieder zurück zu gehen."

„Oh das wusste ich gar nicht, wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

„Fleur Delacour. Du müsstest sie eigentlich kennen."

Erik überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Ist das nicht die, die beim Trimagischen Tournier teilgenommen hat? Diese blonde Französin."

Charlie nickte ihm zu. „Ja genau. Ich habe sie erst einmal kurz kennengelernt aber sie schein sehr nett und freundlich zu sein."

Verträumt starrte Erik in die Sterne. „Es muss schön sein jemanden zu haben, der einen in dieser schrecklichen Zeit beisteht, einen beschützt und die schönen Dinge des Lebens zeigt." Seine Stimme war leise, trotzdem konnte Charlie alles hören.

„Wünschst du dir das?" Der Weasley schaute dem jungen Zauberer an aber er bekam keine Antwort. Erik rutschte nur näher an ihn heran und legte seinen Kopf ein Charlies Schulter.

„Ich verstehe das jetzt mal als ein Ja." Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Minutenlang saßen sie so da und schauten in die Sterne. Es war ein schönes Gefühl für beide, die wärme des anderen hatten beide schon lange nicht mehr gespürt aber war ihnen noch wohl bekannt.

Das Licht eines Zauberstabs durchbrach ihre Zweisamkeit.

Nymphadora stand nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen entfernt. „Molly sagt ihr sollt wieder rein kommen, das Essen ist fertig."

„Wir kommen," sagte Charlie. Dann lösten die beiden Zauberer sich voneinander. Als Erik an Nymphadora vorbei ging, warf sie ihn einen wissenden und belustigten Blick zu, welcher ihn erröten lies.

Das Abendessen war sehr köstlich. Schon lange hatten viele von ihnen nicht mehr so gut gegessen.

Danach begaben sich alle wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo einige von ihnen noch einen Cherry nahmen oder eine Zigarre rauchten.

Erik unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor McGonagall als Charlie zu ihm kam. „Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor aber dürfte ich kurz mit Erik sprechen?"

„Oh natürlich, ich wollte Molly sowieso nach ihrem Rezept für den Kürbiskuchen fragen." Mit diesem Satz erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung der Küche.

Charlie setzte sich neben den etwas verdutzt dreinschauenden braunhaarigen Zauberer.

„Du Erik," begann der Weasley, „könntest du dir vorstellen, also würdest du gerne, also… ." Charlie atmete tief ein. „Also was ich eigentlich fragen will ist, ob du mit mir zu der Hochzeit meines Bruders gehen würdest?" Erik schaute ihn verwundert an. „Glaubst du nicht, das deine Eltern es nicht lieber sehen würden, wenn du dort mit einem netten Mädchen auftauchen würdest?"

„Ach sei nicht albern," entgegnete der rothaarige. „Was soll ich denn mit einem netten Mädchen wenn ich mit dir dort hin gehen kann. Ich will das du mit mir da hin gehst, ganz offiziell als mein Date."

Erik überlegte kurz, dann nickte er und strahlte sein Gegenüber an.


	3. Chapter 3

Liebe oder Drachen

Kapitel 3

Der Tag der Hochzeit war schnell gekommen. In den letzten Wochen war so viel passiert, dass die Zeit schnell vergangen war.

Nach dem Harry erfolgreich zu den Weasleys gebracht worden war, hatte Erik erfahren das dabei leider Moody verstorben ist. Zwar hatten sie kein besonders inniges Verhältnis gehabt aber trotzdem war der Verlust groß. Auch im Ministerium war so einiges mehr an Arbeit angefallen. Durch das Verschwinden vieler Hexen und Zauberer war Unruhe aufgekommen und innerhalb des Ministeriums suchte man händeringend nach Erklärungen und Worten der Besänftigung für die magische Gemeinschaft.

Charlie hatte angeboten Erik abzuholen, was der junge Zauberer rührend fand aber ablehnte. Er hatte gesagt, dass er gut allein zu den Weasleys finden würde und das ihn seine Familie am Tag der Hochzeit nötiger brauchen würde. Etwas grimmig hatte sich Charlie überreden lassen. Erik wusste genau, was sich der Rotschopf erhoffte wenn er etwas früher bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre, aber dafür war es noch zu früh fand er.

Erik trug einen sehr geschmackvollen Festumhang mit einer violetten Fliege und passenden Manschettenknöpfen. Mit einem hübsch verpackten Geschenk unter dem Arm machte er sich auf zu den Weasleys.

Einige der Gäste waren schon angekommen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Molly Weasley bemerkte ihn als Erstes und kam strahlend auf ihn zu. „Oh Erik. Schön das sie gekommen sind." Sie umarmte ihn herzlich und nahm ihm das Geschenk ab. „Ich werde das zu den anderen stellen und sie können sich gerne schon ein Glas von der Bar holen." Dann huschte sie zu den Geschenktisch hinüber.

Auf dem Weg zur Bar erblickte Charlie ihn und kam hastig zu ihm. „Da bist du ja, ich hatte schon angst du kommst nicht." Er blickte Erik musternd an. „Und wie gut du heute aussiehst aber das tust du ja immer." Der junge Zauberer wurde ganz rot. „Jetzt hör aber auf, du machst mich verlegen."

Dann schauten sie sich in die Augen. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, wie so ein toller wunderschöner Junge sich damals in mich verlieben konnte. Ich war ein Dummkopf als ich dich gehen ließ." Charlie konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr zügeln und musste Erik einfach einen innigen Kuss geben.

„Charlie!" rief eine Stimme laut aus der Entfernung. Die beiden lösten sich aus dem Kuss und schauten sich nach dem Urheber des Schreis um. Es war Mrs. Weasley, die auf einen Stuhl neben dem Geschenktisch zusammengesunken war. Ein paar der Gäste standen neben ihr und schauten sie verwundert an. Charlie war zu ihr hinüber gelaufen und hatte sich neben sie gehockt. „Was ist den los Mom? Geht es dir gut?"

Molly Weasley schaute ihren Sohn an und versetzte ihm dann eine Ohrfeige, welche ihn rücklings auf den Boden fallen lies. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen. Einfach so, hier vor all den Leuten, ohne mich vorzuwarnen." Dann stand sie auf und ging auf Erik zu. Der stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte sich kein Stück bewegen. Die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du", sagte sie und deutete mit dem Finger auf den jungen Zauberer.

Doch dann merkte er wie sie ihn fest an sich drückte.

„Ach ist das schön. Endlich hat mein Junge jemanden gefunden der ihn glücklich macht. Ich dachte sein Dauergrinsen rührt daher, dass er endlich wieder mal zu Hause ist aber nun weiß ich das es an dir liegt. Und ganz ehrlich du bist mir hundertmal lieber als eine von diesen leichten Mädchen mit denen er sonst etwas hatte."

Charlie war mittlerweile zu ihnen gekommen. Er rieb sich die Wange und schaute besorgt drein. „Mom, also ich kann dir alles erklären."

Mrs. Weasley wandte sich ihrem Sohn zu. „Und du mein Freund, wie kannst du mir nur diese ganze Sache verheimlichen? Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir. Glaubst du etwa ich bin so rückständisch das ich das nicht unterstützen würde? Du solltest dir in nächster Zeit keine Fehltritte mehr leisten mein lieber." Prompt wandte sie sich wieder Erik zu. Ihr strenges Gesicht war einem freudigen Lächeln gewichen. „Ich freue mich so, dass du jetzt zu uns gehörst. Ich muss gleich Arther suchen und ihm die freudige Nachricht erzählen." Dann ging sie davon.

„Ich glaube meine Mom mag dich jetzt schon lieber als mich." Erik musste lachen. „Das ist ja auch nicht schwer, ich bin hinreisend", scherzte er. „Ich glaube aber wir sollten deine Wange kühlen, die ist ziemlich rot."

„Ja meine Mutter hat einen ganz schön kräftigen Schlag."

Die beiden waren in die Küche gegangen. Erik drückte Charlie einen Eisbeutel auf die Wange. „Sag mal wie hat deine Mom das eigentlich vorhin gemeint als sie sagte das ich nun zu euch gehöre?"

Der Weasley tat das Eis beiseite. „Naja ich glaube sie ist der Meinung das du und ich ein Paar sind."

„Oh", sagte der junge Zauberer. „Sind wir den eins? Ich meine wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen. Wir haben uns ja auch erst ein paar mal gesehen seit du wieder zurück bist aus Rumänien."

Charlie blickte auf den Boden. „Naja das stimmt schon, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen aber meine Gefühle für dich sind nicht weniger als zu unserer Schulzeit. Nein ich glaube sie sind nun noch viel stärker. Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich. Seit dem Tag an dem ich dich wiedergesehen habe kann ich an nichts anderes denken als an dich. Und die Jahre ohne dich waren die schwersten die ich bisher erlebt habe. Ich brauche dich um zu leben. Ich will das du mein Freund bist, mein Partner. Du bist mein Herz." Erst jetzt konnte Charlie wieder aufblicken. All das hatte in ihm so lange schon geschlummert. Die Liebe zu seinem Gegenüber war größer als alles was er kannte.

Als er Erik anblickte, liefen über seine Wangen Tränen. Der Weasley wusste nicht was er tun sollte außer ihn fest an sich zu drücken. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in Eriks Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch", kam es mit einer zarten zittrigen Stimme zurück.

So verharrten sie noch einige Minuten.

Nach der Hochzeit waren alle im Festzelt, tranken, tanzten und lachten.

Mrs. Weasley, für die das einer der schönsten Tage ihres Lebens war, sprang durch die Reihen der Gäste und erzählte jedem der es hören oder auch nicht hören wollte, wie schön doch die Hochzeit war und wie glücklich sie doch alle sind und wie stolz sie auf ihren schwulen Sohn war. Charlie, dem das sichtlich unangenehm war, hatte sich mit Fred und George in eine Ecke verzogen.

Erik hingegen unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hagrid, der ihm von seinem tollen Job als Lehrer in Hogwarts erzählte und wie toll seine vielen verschiedenen Kreaturen sich entwickelten. Zwar hatte Erik noch nie viel für magische Kreaturen übrig gehabt, doch bot Hagrid einen guten Sichtschutz vor Mrs. Weasley, die versuchte ihn regelmäßig irgendwelche Verwandte vorzustellen.

Als der Halbriese sich dann zur Bar begab um sich noch ein Glas Elfenwein zu holen suchte Erik schnell Schutz bei einer Gruppe älterer Magier, die sich angeregt über den ausländischen Markt für Drachenmilch unterhielten.

Aber als plötzlich ein glühend weißer Patronus in mitten der Gäste auftauchte und anfing davon zu sprechen das der Minister tot sei und das „Sie" kommen würden, brach Panik aus. Viele der Leute verschwanden hastig, andere zogen ihren Zauberstab.

Nur wenige Sekunden später tauchten die Todesser auf. Es flogen grüne und rote Blitze durch das Zelt.

Erik hatte sich geduckt und hinter einem umgekippten Tisch versteckt. Er versuchte einen Gedankten zu fassen. Er blickte über die Tischkante und sah Hagrid ganz in der Nähe verzweifelt versuchen einen Todesser abzuwehren.

Der junge Zauberer sprang nun auf, schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Stühle die gerade noch rechts und links neben ihm lagen, sprangen auf und rannten auf den Todesser zu. Der konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde von der Horde Stühlen aus dem Zelt gerissen.

„Alles in Ordnung Hagrid?", fragte Erik als er zu ihm herüber gerannt war. Aber es blieb keine Zeit zum Antworten. Erneut tauchte einer der in schwarz gehüllten Männer auf und schleuderte Flüche auf sie. Blitzschnell lies Erik eine schützende Mauer aus Magie erscheinen.

Gerade als Erik sich für einen Angriff bereit machte, rief eine Stimme: „Er ist nicht mehr hier, verziehen wir uns." Und dann verschwanden sie alle auf einmal.

An diesem Abend kam keine freudige Stimmung mehr auf. Die Verwundeten wurden verarztet, die Gäste die noch da waren verabschiedet und der Schaden der angerichtet war wurde versucht zu beheben.

Zu später Nacht saßen die Weasleys und Hagrid im Wohnzimmer.

„Die Hauptsache ist, das Harry fliehen konnte. Ich hoffe ihm, Ron und Hermine geht es gut." Alle stimmten Mr. Weasley zu.

Dann erhob sich Hagrid, wünschte allen einen erholsamen Abend und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht.

Molly Weasley, Charlie und Erik kamen kurz darauf aus der Küche, wo sie Charlies Wundern verarztet hatten.

„Wo ist denn Hagrid hin?" Frage Mrs. Weasley. „Der ist gerade gegangen", sagte Fred.

„Es ist ja auch schon spät, ich werde mich auch auf den Weg machen."

„Unsinn. Du schläfst hier, du bist doch ganz erschöpft. Und schließlich gehörst du ja so gut wie zur Familie."

Alles Wenn und Aber hätte nichts genützt, also blieb Erik nichts anders übrig als zu bleiben.

Später drückte sie ihm ein Kissen und eine Decke in die Hand, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Erik ging die Treppen hoch zu Charlies Zimmer. Das Zimmer war klein, es bot gerade mal genug Platz für ein Bett, einen Schrank und einen winzigen Schreibtisch.

Charlie lag schon im Bett. Er hatte gerade ein Buch gelesen als er Erik in der Tür erblickte.

Er grinste ihn in.

„Schlag dir das ganz schnell aus dem Kopf. Wir werden nur schlafen, nichts anderes. Ich hätte auch auf dem Sofa geschlafen aber deine Mutter meinte ich solle nicht so tun, sie wisse doch wie junge Leute sind und dann hat sie mich hoch geschickt."

Das Lächeln des rothaarigen Jungen klang etwas ab. Dann rutschte er etwas zur Seite und machte Platz für seinen Freund.

Zur großen Freude von Erik war das Bett so bequem das sein müder Körper darin hätte versinken können.

Mit einem Schwung seinen Zauberstabs löschte Charlie das Licht.

Dann spürte Erik wie sich Charlie an ihn schmiegte und seine Arme um ihn schlang.

„Ich bin froh das du hier bist", flüsterte er dem braunhaarigen ins Ohr.

„Und ich bin froh das ich hier sein kann."

Fest ineinander verschlungen schliefen die beiden ein.


End file.
